Greaser's Hangout
by streetpanther
Summary: Based on my message board, these'll be conversations between greasers, hippies, soc's, etc. You might actuallky like it!


**Hey my loyal fans! As a few of you might know, I have a message baord called 'Greasers Hangout'. Well, I'm really bored, so I'm going to copy conversations from their onto here to make a few random stories. Some of you might catch on; others won't be so lucky...**

**JC Winston: **JC sat in the jail cell, swinging his feet off of the top of his bed.

**Atty Thompson: **"Hey man, " Atty said walking in for a visit, 'you may not know me very well , but some friends of yours do, and I'm pullin' a few strings and you'll be out in no time , ya dig?" he said as the police escorted him beside the cell.

**JC Winston: **"Yeah, you're that Thompson dude, the leader of the Aces!" JC said happily.

**Atty Thompson: **"Oh , so you do know?" he asked curiously

**JC Winston: **"Yeah, I can spot a hood from a mile away." JC said coolly, leaning back against the hard wall. "Did Dally send ya?" JC questioned, cocking one eyebrow just like Two-Bit did.

**Atty Thompson: **"The question's not who sent me, but how long you will be in here, which I figure will be just a couple more minutes," he said calling the police chief, 'can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked the man with the badge.

**JC Winston: **JC smirked and silently whistled "Hard Day's Night" to himself, waiting for Atty to bail him out.JC had robbed a liquor store and they had given him three months in the cooler...

**Atty Thompson: **"Two large is more than enough," he said walking to the cell with a guard who abruptly let JC out 'you can ride with me." he said as he headed for the door.

**JC Winston: **JC followed him out with a yawn. "Thanks man. But seriously, why didya come?" JC asked of him, 'they only gave me a couple of months..."

**Atty Thompson: **He got in the car and waited for JC. Once they both closed their doors and he started the ignition he replied, "Cuz the streets are talkin'; my birds have said all they hear whistling is talk of anotha leader of the socs, ya dig?"

**JC Winston: **"Yeah, I dig it fine. So I guess it's callin' for a rumble? I can get the boys from Brumly up here, no sweat." JC told him.

**Atty Thompson: **"But I wish it was that easy. This new leader they speak of, she's a broad, and not just any; she's my cousin..." he said looking worried.

**JC Winston: **"So we beat the shit outta her? No prob." JC said. He grew up learning that hitting a girl was okay if she squawked like a dude.

**Atty Thompson: **"Well, she's a lot different than she looks; she used to be one of my friends gang... Then she crossed over to the other side of the tracks. For one; she's tough; two she's knifing, and three she can get anyone to do anything for her. Ya see what I'm gettin to?" he asked shortly.

**JC Panther: **"Yeah, I dig. So, ya got a plan?" JC asked, thinking up somthing.

**Atty Thompson: **"Notta damn clue; but the broad I talked to earlier say she's got a bad load of socs ready to fight and they are waitin." he said looking at JC.

**JC Winston: **"We got plentya people. I was recruitin' two new Panthers this morning and the Black Hawks and the Brumly Brutes'll come for sure and they're good with weapons, no doubt; and that's about thirty boys between those two gangs alone, not to mention your outfit, us Panthers, the Outsiders, Shepards Outfit, McCormicks gang'll probably come, the Jays might be there. I dunno..."

**Atty Thompson: **"For now all I'm sayin is that something's gonna happen; you can smell it around here... But I don't know when, where, or what, ya dig? So I say we watch each otha's backs for now ...any other ideas?" he said pulling out and driving about 60.

**JC Winston: **"Yeah. I got some friends from... Uh, the other side of town. I'll get them ta see what's up with the checkered shirt squad, find out if they're plannin' anything, ya dig?" JC said.

**Atty Thompson: **"Ya , but watch them though .....So how long you and your gang been here?" he asked curiously.

**JC Winston: **"Two weeks." JC said with a smirk, "We're down from Brumly. It just proves how much of low-lives my friend are, following me outta town..."

**Atty Thompson: **"All greasers are alike in one way or another" he said laughing.

**JC Winston: **"I figger so." JC said with a smirk.

**Atty Thompson: **"Well , where we going ?" he asked " Just tell me where your house is and I'll drop you off."

**JC Winston: **"It's right next to Buck Merrill's place, it's the biggest one." JC told him with a smirk. His gang lived with him so he had to get a pretty big place.

**Atty Thompson: **"Gotcha" he said quickly turning without a signal and speeding up.

**JC Winston: **"You're crazy, Ace." JC said with a smirk.

**Atty Thompson: **"You have to be to to stay alive" he said pulling up to his house "This it right?"

**JC Winston: **"Yeah," JC said hopping out of the car. "See ya Ace." JC said with a smirk before walking towards the front door, greeted by the sounds of Elvis blaring on the radio.

**Atty Thompson: **"Fuckin A" he said peeling out and driving back to his house.


End file.
